Silent Murder
by 2late2begin
Summary: When his brother is murdered, he promises to do anything to bring in the killer. Rated T for language, later content and because I am paranoid.
1. Prolog

**It was kind of a dreary day and this little pop plot came to me while I was just kind of wondering around. I know I should be working on my other Fic, but this one has been nagging me so I decided to go for it and see what happened. Read and enjoy, and if you really enjoy then review pretty please, they make me feel like I need to update faster. **

**

* * *

**

**Silent Murder**

_Prologue_

_**9:02 P.M**_

Sirens blared and someone was talking to me. I felt a blanket being wrapped around my shoulders and a hand was placed on my own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I didn't care though. None of it mattered, not now. I sat there staring numbly at a group of police men gathered a few feet away. Through their blue uniforms I could barely make out the lumpy sheet that had been laid on the ground.

The sheet covering the body.

The dead body.

The body of my brother.

* * *

**Ooooo an unknown body. Who do you think it is? You will have to read the next chapter if you ever want to find out.**


	2. One Little Phone Call

**Wow I really need to work on my updating skills. I took so long to get this chapter up! *kicks herself hard in the arse for all the people that wanted to do it* Well here it is finally. A big thanks to Thedeathlyknight and Minakatty for fav'ing and alerting, it really means a lot! Also just as big a thanks to all the other awesome readers that stuck around to continue reading after all this time. Love you all! And last but not least, Happy Easter! Or if you don't do that, Happy Sunday!**

**Silent Murder**

_One Little Phone Call_

* * *

**8:00 p.m**

I pushed my way through the steady late night throng of New York City. Even at this late hour the streets were packed with people. In front of me a young family walked slowly, looking up every now and then and pointing at the large screens on the surrounding buildings. I couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm.

Even after living in the city for as long as I had its nighttime beauty still took my breath away. Lately though, I hadn't had much time to just wander around like this. Yet now that I did have the time, I didn't have a clue what to do. There wasn't really any good movies out that I hadn't seen and I had seen all the local attractions hundreds of times. Maybe I could call Gilbert and hit the bars. I always enjoyed our nights at the bar, especially once the German had downed a few glasses. He was probably the greatest drinking partner I knew. He would shout insults and ramble nonsense and by the end of the night have us kicked out or banned. I reached into my pocket and dug around for a few seconds before coming up with my shiny new Samsung. Then just as I brought up Gilbert's number, it started to vibrate.

Taking a glance at the id, I was a little surprised to find it was my brothers number. Mattie never called me, at least never this late. Still puzzled I pressed accept and brought the phone to my ear. "Hey Mattie! It's been awhile. Whatcha you been up to? "

For a moment there was no reply and I was starting to think that he had hung up, when suddenly his voice came through sounding breathless and scared. "Al? Oh thank God you picked up! I was afraid you wouldn't…Oh shit!" There was a sudden crash from the other end, followed by a grunt of pain.

"Mattie? What are you doing…"

"No time for that now." he gasped, cutting me off. "Now listen carefully. You know that bear that I have been fostering? Kumajiro? Take him to our first home in Kentucky at three o-clock. When the old grandfather clock chimes for the third time, tell him what mom used to tell us. He'll lead you to a box. The content of that box must never fall into the wrong hands. You mustn't tell anyone about it unless you are willing to trust them with your life."

I heard sharp pinging sounds followed by another crash. "Mattie, what the hell is going on? Why are you telling me all this? What's in that box that's so important?" I could hear more pinging and it sounded closer then before. "Alfred. I know you're confused, but you have to trust me. There are a lot of bad people that want what is in that box." I heard his voice soften. "I never wanted to have to get you involve but things are getting desperate. It's up to you now to keep it safe.

Al, I love you…"

That was as far as he got for there was scream of pain followed by a soft thud. " Matt? Matt! Matthew!" I cried desperately. Then there was a soft whisper. Just two little words. "Good bye…"

Beep

Beep

I stood there a moment, unable to think. Mattie. He couldn't be…No! He wasn't. He couldn't be! I wasted no more time, punching in the three numbers in record time. "911 what's your emergency?" I started to walk as I explained to her what was going on. Once I had finished she asked if I could come down to the station for questioning. I agreed immediately and hung up. Making my way to the curb I started to look for a cab.

* * *

In less then fifteen minutes I found myself outside the little building that served as the police headquarters. Paying the driver I quickly got out of the cab and made my way to the entrance. Taking a deep breathe I pushed through the doors. A little bell chimed and the young man behind the desk glanced up. In front of him lay six small guns and I could see a larger rifle laying in pieces in front of him. More then a little intimidated I slowly approached the desk.

"Can I help you? He asked gruffly clicking a piece of the gun back with a snap. "Um yeah, I called earlier and some lady told me to come here." I swallowed nervously shifting my weight from foot to foot. The man's green eyes narrowed in suspicion and I licked my dry lips and eyed the guns again. He grabbed a phone and punching a few numbers. "Hey chief, yeah I've got a kid out here claiming that he called and was told to come here. You know anything about that?" He waited a minute before hanging up the phone and directed his gaze back at me.

"The chief confirmed your story and will be out in a second. Until then, you," He pointed to a chair in the far corner, "can sit there." With those words he went back to cleaning his guns ending the conversation. As I sat down I caught him looking at the guns with, wait was that love in his eyes? Okay I had seen some pretty weird things but that set the bar for sure.

After a few minutes I heard a door slam and looked up just in time to see a pretty brown haired woman burst through the door. "Okay Basch, where's that kid you were talking about." Her bright green eyes flashed around the room, and caught sight of me. "Oh you sent him to the corner." At this she snickered softly.

Walking over to me she stuck out her hand and beamed. "Chief Officer Elizaveta at your service." Slowly taking her hand I smiled back. "Hey, I'm Alfred F. Jones." She nodded knowingly. "Yeah we talked earlier. Well Mr. Jones how bout we head back to my office and talk about your brother." I nodded and she smiled again. Great follow me." And with that she walked back to the door and lead me back into a

hallway lined with door.

Upon reaching her office she immediately offered me a seat and asked if I wanted a drink. I politely refused the drink and sat down on the large chair. Grabbing a coke Elizaveta plopped down opposite of me and her face went serious.

"Okay Mr. Jones." "Alfred" I quickly corrected her. I had always hated being called Mr. Jones, it just didn't fit me. "Okay **Alfred**" I nodded in approval, though she ignored me and continued talking. "You gave us me a pretty good description of your brother when we talked earlier, but I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me. New York City is just too big and there are probably hundreds of people out there that match your description." I nodded understanding the her dilemma. I though a moment then began to list some of the finer details about Matthew that I thought could be useful.

Elizaveta was silent through most of my description, only interrupting once in a while to ask a question. When I mentioned his last name was Williams she was curious to the reason why while we were brothers we bore different last names. So I was forced to explain the divorce of our parents and our separation.

After about a half hour or so I finally ran out of information, and we ended up sitting in a somewhat awkward silence. I wondered if I should have mentioned Kumajiro or the box, but decided that I was right not to say anything. Mattie had made it extremely clear not to tell anyone I couldn't stake my life on, and even though these people were the police I had still only just met them. Plus I had seen enough crime shows to know that not all cops were who they said they were. What ever was in that box, Matt sure didn't want it public.

I shifted uncomfortably and was about to ask to use the men's room when the phone on the desk started to ring. I held my breathe as she quickly answered. She listened carefully for a few minutes and her face turned stony. Slowly she placed the phone back on the receiver and glanced up at me. Her bright green eyes were filled with sorrow and sympathy and I knew immediately that something had happened. Before I could choke out a single word, she was around the desk and holding me in a tight embrace, her face pressed into my shoulder. " I'm sorry." She whispered softly. " They found your brother, but it was too late. He's gone…"

* * *

**Ohhhhh I'm sorry Mattie! But it had to be. ****L On the bright side though I finally finished typing this and even got myself to post~ I need some help with the next chapter though. I can't decide whether to make Arthur Kirkland an old time friend or a sexy gun slinging cop in the coming chapters. I have created a poll on my page so please make your opinion know and vote for your choice. I will leave it open for one week starting Monday April 25. Also don't forget to review and give me your opinion on this chapter~ They are very much appreciated! ;)**


	3. Meetings and Departures

**OMG! I am a horrible person! *shot* it has been over three months! I should have updated this ages ago, but you know how evil writers block is and then my brain was mean and came up with eight more stories! Of coarse I had to write them out and that lead me to writing more of them and less of this and well…I'm sorry! D: Anyway as for the poll (I was a little disappointed in the lack of participation) Arthur has received the role of an awesomely sexy gun slinging cop, who just might make his first appearance in this chapter ;) (hint hint) Well here it is anyway, chapter two of Silent Murder~ XD**

**Silent Murder**

_Meetings and Departures _

* * *

**10:17 A.M**

The rain fell softly around me, pattering on my umbrella and winding its way down the smooth surface of my jacket. A role of thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance and somewhere to my left a woman could be heard crying, but barely noticed.

I could see the preacher's lips moving, but I couldn't hear his words. I could only stare numbly at the large dark box sitting there a few feet away.

My brother's coffin.

His grave.

None of it seemed real, It still seemed as though nothing had changed. Like at any moment he was gonna stand up and ask why everyone was so sad. But I knew that wasn't true. He was gone.

I felt a gentle squeeze on my hand and looked down. Elizaveta looked back up at me with tear filled eyes, giving me a brave smile. Ever since we had gotten the news she had stayed with me. Doing everything in her power to lessen my grief. It had helped, probably more then she knew and for that I was grateful.

Flashing her a quick grin in return, I squeeze back, I turned back to the priest as he said his final words. Slowly people began making their way forward. Most of them I didn't recognize, friends and co workers. A noticed Gilbert and Antonio making there way towards the casket. Both had tears in there usually cheerful eyes. Slowly they lay some flower on the grave and said a few words before backing away.

This went on for a few minutes, each person walking forward and saying some soft words before laying a flower upon the grave and backing away.

Final it came my turn to say my last words. Slowly I made my way forward, and knelt next to the large casket, thankful that they had closed it.

"Hey Mattie…" I whispered softly. "Would you look at this, I didn't even know you knew this many people." I chuckled emptily at my words. "I'm really gonna miss you. You know that right? Things never should have turned out this way, but I'll promise you one thing right now." I paused taking a deep steadying breath.

" I promise that I am gonna find who did this too you. They are not gonna get away with it. I don't care what I have to do, but I will find them and bring them to justice. You have never done anything to deserve this!" I was crying now, the tears making salty tracks down my cheeks.

"I'll do what you said too." My voice lowered even more. "That box you told me about, right before you…well either way, I'm gonna find it! I'm gonna protect it just like you said! No one will ever get their grubby hands on it you can count on that!" Silent sobs racked my body now, but I smiled and looked up at the dark sky knowing that somewhere up there Mattie was happy.

Laying down a lavender, Mattie's favorite flower, I said one final good bye and made my way back to the crowd.

* * *

From there on a few more people went up to give there regards and the casket was lowered into the grave and buried. After that most people left of went back to the church to pray, but I staid, deep in thought. Mattie had told me to go back to our home, and use Kuma..well whatever the bears name was to get some box thing, right? But once I had it then what? He said to protect it, but how was I supposed to do that if I didn't know who or what I was protecting it from.

"Um excuse me, sir."

I was pulled from my thoughts as the heavily accented voice spoke from next to me. Looking over I saw a short man with shaggy blond hair, green eyes, and the most enormous eyebrows I had ever seen standing next to me. By his uniform I could tell he was with the police, but what would he be doing here?

"Oh um hey." I said hesitantly. The man seemed to notice my confusion. "Ah I'm sorry, my name is Arthur Kirkland I am a friend of Matthew's" Shaking his hand I was still a little confused. "Uh nice to meet you officer. I'm Alfred F. Jones, Mattie's brother." Arthur nodded seeming to understand. "Yes, I remember you. Matthew often spoke of you."

This only confused me more. "Um, hey. If you don't mind me asking, how exactly do you know Mattie? I mean he never got in trouble, or at least as far as I know…"

Arthur chuckled a little at this. "You are correct when you say that he never got in trouble! One of the cleanest records I have seen for a boy his age! As for how we knew each other he often took animals that we found when on a case. I was the one that brought them over all the time. One day we just started talking and before we knew it we were sharing our every thought with each other!"

Arthur smiled softly over at the grave. "He was a good kid, to good for something like this to happen…" I nodded in silent agreement.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I came here for another reason. I have been assigned as protection until the culprit is caught, so I will be hanging around you a lot for a while." Arthur looked a little apologetic as he said that.

"Wait. Protection? Why would I need protection?"

Arthur shifted his weight and replied crisply. " Before Matthew died, he made a phone call, yet when they found the body there he didn't have a phone on his person. We checked with his phone company and they out going call had been mere minutes before estimated time of death. We looked around the surrounding area, but the phone wasn't in the area. These guys aren't amateurs either. By the time we got a hold of the phone company to see if the company could track the phone, they had already deactivated the GPS system."

Alfred whistled in appreciation.

"We however were not able to find the name or even the number of the person he called before his death. The bloody idiots at the phone company are no help either."

"It was me.

"I beg your pardon?" Arthur said surprised.

"I said I was the one he called." I replied. "He warned me that there was someone after him but the call was ended before he could give me any information." _Oh geez I am lying to the police, man Mattie I really hope this thing is as important as you said!_

"Ah. Did he give you any clue to why they were after you guys? Anything would be a help at the moment!" Arthur sounded hopeful.

"No. I'm sorry. I can tell you really cared about Mattie." I said gently.

Arthur nodded slowly. "He was one of my only friends outside of the force, and probably the only person I felt I could really open up to." He stopped and shook his head as though trying to dismiss the thoughts.

"Either way that is not of importance right now, your safety, however, is. I have rented the apartment next to yours and that is where I shall be living until this is solved. I will not interfere with any of your personal affairs and or life in general. I will simply be around for a while."

"You make that sound like a bad thing! Come on I'm not that bad to be around!" Arthur cracked a small smile at that. " That is yet to be determined."

We laughed at that for a moment before he said that he had to get home and finish packing.

"Well," I said rubbing the back of my neck. "I guess I'll see you later. Don't forget to drop by when you get there, and I'll help you move in!"

"That sounds good." He said before walking off to his cruiser with a quick wave.

Smiling I watched him get in and with honk, drive away.

_This is defiantly gonna be quick an adventure. _I thought before looking back at Mattie's grave.

To my surprise, sitting daintily next my own was a small lavender.

Grinning I made my way back to my car and started the short drive home.

* * *

**Wow, I suck at emotional scenes,*shot* but yay Arthur is in the story! Again I apologize for the lateness, hopefully I won't take as long to update this time, but don't get your hopes up. Well like usual remember to R&R~ Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Adjustments

**Oh geez I am a failure at life! It has been so long since I updated this, heck since I even looked at this story. I wouldn't be surprised if no one is even reading this thing anymore, and I really can't blame them. DX I have been having boredom and computer problems so that is part of the problem, but that is no excuse. As a make-up present this one is gonna be longer then this stories original chapters. So finally after what seems like forever, here is newest chapter of Silent Murder!**

_**3:31 p.m.**_

I stared at the ceiling not really seeing it. Ever since the funeral everything at seemed to have gone by in a haze.

Mattie was gone.

It just didn't seem possible. Ever since we had been born we had been closer than regular brothers. We were twins, though we didn't look very alike. He had always been quieter, and more gental than me, with a soft spoken voice and light wavy hair. Now he was gone and it felt like a part of me had been ripped away.

Every time I looked in the mirror I saw him staring back at me.

It was terrifying, in a way. To see someone who you had just seen buried, standing before you. Not long after that first glance in the mirror, I took down every mirror in the apartment, afraid that if I was forced to see his face instead of my own any longer, that I wouldn't be able to control my grief.

I heard the phone ringing again, but just like every other time it had done so, I ignored it. I didn't even need to listen to the messages to know what they were about. Everyone saying they were sorry, that they were there for me, that is was going to be okay.

But it wasn't.

Sorry didn't change the fact that Mattie was gone, or the fact that I wasn't there for him when he needed me most. It didn't change that now I was left alone, my last true family member taken from me because of something he knew, something that I knew too now.

They had told me that it had been a gun that had ended it, that he had died quickly, but they hadn't added that extra reassuring lie that it had been painless. I had seen enough documentaries, and heard enough to know that gun wounds were anything, but painless.

There was a piercing beep as another message was left.

I knew that I would have to face them eventually, one way or another. I was touching that they were so concerned, but also kind of twisted in a way. It was the same when anyone dies.

Even during a funeral people feel sorry for the one closest to the deceased, not the deceased themselves. It's as though once a person is gone, they aren't even worth feeling sorry for. Yeah I know everyone says they are going to a better place, but what about everything that _**they**_had to lose to go there?

All the friends, families, dreams.

All of that gone in the blink of an eye.

I rolled on my side and glanced at the clock. It was long past lunch, but I couldn't even stand the thought of food. My gaze shifted to my wallet lying a little off to the side, and I slowly reached over and grabbed it. Flipping it open I found myself staring at a picture of me and Mattie.

It had been taken just a little after graduation; right after Mattie had been accepted to college. In the picture we were both smiling. I had my arm around his shoulders, and he was holding both of our drinks. Just looking at it brought a little smile to my face.

Those had been the good times, when we were still trying to make our debut in this world.

It had been one of the first times we had really enjoyed ourselves after our parents divorced, and it seemed like after that everything had gone right.

I had also managed to get into a college, with a scholarship, like Matt. After we had graduated from that, we somehow both managed to get good jobs. Me as a mechanic, and Mattie as an emergency veterinarian at an animal rehabilitation center.

After that we had drifted apart a little, but we still kept in constant contact, always finding time to call or meet up somewhere.

So how is it that he got himself into something like this without me knowing? Sure he had seemed a little distant as of late, but I never would have though it could have been connected to something like this.

Why didn't he tell me?

_"I never wanted to have to get you involved…"_

"Heh, I think I'm pretty involved now Mattie." I whispered.

Then hanging my head, I gave in, and allowed myself to truly cry for the first time.

(line)

It was almost five before I felt up to getting something to eat. I shuffled into my little kitchen and began to scavenge the pantry for anything thing to eat. I found that after crying I felt immensely better, like something had been lifted from my heart.

I finally found that there was nothing worth eating and ordered pizza. Then, grabbing the phone, I went and sat on the couch.

For a while I just stared at the little white machine, unsure of what to do. I knew that he should listen to the messages. I also knew that once I did he would have to call them back, but I wasn't sure I was ready for that just yet.

It was as if I were to talk about Mattie's death with someone else, that it would make it real, even though I already knew it was. Eventually I made the decision to just do it and get it over with. I was just about to press the call button that would play the messages when suddenly the doorbell rang.

For a moment I just sat there, thinking that it was one of my friends come to see if I was alright, but then I remembered my earlier call for pizza. I glanced at and started in surprise.

I had been sitting there for almost a half hour. Sighing I heaved myself from the comfortable mountain of pillows I had unconsciously created. Staring at the mound I was reminded of my childhood for when I was younger and something mad me depressed or scared I would create a pillow fort and wait it out.

Some childish habits die hard, but even now it was still comforting.

I was drawn from my thoughts by a sharp series of raps on the front door. Realizing that the delivery man was still standing out there I quickly grabbed some cash from the counter and made my way to the front hall.

I was in for a surprise when I looked through the peep hole and saw none other than Arthur Kirkland standing on my doorstep holding two large pizzas.

More than a little confused I undid the lock and opened the door.

The other man looked up as the door opened and just kind of stared at me for a minute like he didn't know what to do. Judging from his appearance he defiantly wasn't the pizza delivery person. He was dressed in a simple white shirt with something written across the chest, though the pizza boxes covered half of it, and some jeans. Nothing formal, but still fashionable in a sense.

I thought of what I must look like, and was a little embarrassed. I was still wearing the dress shirt from my funeral attire, with the top few buttons open and some black boxers. Everything on me was wrinkled and my hair was probably a disaster. All in all I looked a complete mess.

A small throat clearing brought my gaze back to the others face as I remembered that he was still standing on my front step.

"Ah, I hope you can pardon the intrusion." He said, his voice still carrying that heavy British accent I had noticed during our first meeting. "The bloody idiots at the pizza parlor brought these to the wrong apartment. I noticed your name on the recent and figured I would bring it over." At this he cracked a small smile.

"Oh." Was all I could think to say, and I felt like a complete idiot, though if he thought the same he gave no sign, simply holding out the pizza, which I took carefully, noticing how hot it still was. He must have brought it right over.

He was about to leave when suddenly something hit me.

"Oh, hey wait!"

He turned around, one bushy eyebrow slightly raised.

"Ah thanks for bring this over, it's was really nice of you, but what about the payment? There is no way they just gave it over to you without paying something. So how much do I owe yo-"

He cut me off with a shake of his head. "No it was nothing really, and you owe me nothing." He paused for a moment as if thinking about something, and then pulled a half smile. "Think of it as thanks for putting up with me so far."

That really confused me. "But this is the first time I have talked to you since we met…" That's when I realized that I had told him I would help him move in. Even if I hadn't really been up to doing anything like that it still wasn't right of me to have blown him off like that.

"Oh, about today, I'm sorry I blew you off today, it's just, you know…"

Again he cut me off. "I understand completely, it's never easy to lose someone you are close to, it's not surprising that you would forget something a trivial as helping a complete stranger move in." I could tell he meant it, but it still didn't lessen the guilt.

"Ya, but that's still no excuse, um, how about you come in for dinner, I mean if you don't already have plans. As you can see I have plenty." I said lifting the pizza boxes a little.

"Well only if it is not too much trouble, you don't have to do this just because you feel guilty." He shrugged.

'_Yes I do.' _ I thought, but as I let him inside I realized that that was only part of the reason. I also just didn't want to have to be alone. Even if Mattie hadn't lived here, the house still felt emptier for some reason.

After I that I directed him to the living room I told him to make himself comfortable and I went to change in to something more appropriate. When I returned I found him seated on the love seat, glancing idly around the room.

"I know it's kind of a mess, but I've been having to stay at work overtime lately and really haven't gotten around to cleaning.

Once again he waved off my excuses. "Anything is better than the current state of my house. Boxes and a mattress, the living quarters of a king!"

We both laughed a little at this, and started our dinner.

As the time passed I learned a lot about the British police officer. I now knew that he had moved to America from England because of family issues, and to pursue a decent career path. He had just started working locally two years ago, but was already one of the area's best.

The most surprising was his age. Just a mere four years above my own twenty four. When I mentioned my guess at his age, he had balked and acted angry, but it didn't last long.

Before either of us realized it, it was long past seven and the street lights had turned on.

"Ah man I didn't realize how late it was." I laughed looking out the balcony window.

"Oh I'm truly sorry imposing on you for this long. I guess I'd best be going." Arthur said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, but hey how about I come over and help you finish moving in? It's the least I can do for blowing you off today." Again they both laughed at this. "Right then, that would be much appreciated! Well then I guess I shall see you tomorrow."

With that he made his way over to the door and was gone. I plopped down on the couch with a small smile on his face. In just a few hours this man had learned more about him then most of my oldest friends didn't know, and I could already call him a friend. That's when I realized that something felt different.

I wasn't as sad anymore, and I felt like I had found something almost as special as Mattie. Still smiling I left everything where it was and went to bed, sleeping more fitfully in then I had in years.

(line)

**Well I figured this would be a good place to stop since I have some thinking to do about what happens next. If you have any ideas please PM me and I will try to use them but please no romance. This is not supposed to be a yaoi story. They worst it will be is have some fluff but there will be no heavy romance! Thanks for read and hope to update soon XD **


End file.
